


Chubby Boy

by DannyFANtom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Little! Russia, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parent! Germany, chubby character, chubby!Russia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFANtom/pseuds/DannyFANtom
Summary: When Germany sees his boyfriend walk in close to being in tears, he knows he has to do something.I don't own these characters/





	Chubby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the terrible writing of this story. but most importantly I apologize for the TERRIBLE WRITING OF GERMANY'S ACCENT! I'M SORRY DON'T HATE ME!

Germany hummed a song as he stirred a pot full of potato and cheese soup. He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall to the left of him. '4:37' it showed as it ticked along as if to mock Germany. His face turned from one to peace to one of slight worry.

"Vere ze hell is Ivan? he should have been home by now." As soon as the words slipped past his lips he heard the door open. He sighed in relief as he walked in the room.

"Ivan vat took jou so long to-?" His eyes widened slightly as he looked at his boyfriend. His shoulders were hunched and shaking. He carried himself as if he wanted to make himself look smaller. He had his hands clenched tight in his coat. His eyes were rimmed with tears and his bottom lip trembled as he looked at the ground. Ludwig rushed forward and set the Russian on the couch.

"Ivan vas ist wrong?! What made jou so upset?" Even though he liked to act tough, Ivan wasn't a hard person to make cry. He was just so sensitive while everyone thought that he was big and scary. He would cry at sad movies, when sad things happened in real life, or when someone picked on him about some feature of himself. That was just to name a few. But when he cried, he never sobbed so people could tell. He only cried in the privacy of his room and did so very quietly. Germany himself had only seen Russia cry a handful of times (the death of Princess Anastasia and her family was the only time he'd seen the other truly break down and sob in wrath and pure sadness). Germany set his hand on Russia's shoulder.

"Schneeflocke vas happened?" That nickname seemed to make the other break down because he started letting out quiet little sounds as the tears ran down his face. When he finally decided to talk his voice came out in a soft whisper.

"I-i was on my way home when I got s-stopped by this man. He st-tarted insulting me and called me fat..." Germany frowned. He hated it when this happened. Humans just didn't understand how to leave people alone and respect others did they? They had to go around and make them selves feel better by making others feel worse. It wasn't right, but some countries did the same thing (namely Austria). He wrapped his arms around the other nation and pulled him into his chest.

"Is zere anyzing else Leibe?" He waited as the Russian hesitated.  He bit his lip in thought as Germany rubbed his back softly in soothing circles.  Russia hesitated and bit his lip in thought.  The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Ludwig heard Ivan take in a breath.

"Poinsettia."  With one word Germany was up and dashing up the stairs.  He took the silver haired male into a locked bedroom with a soft blue door.  He opened it to reveal a large nursery.  The ceiling and top portion of the wall was painted like grey snow clouds.  The middle of the wall was painted like an empty forest being covered in falling snow.  The bottom part of the room's walls were painted like blankets of snow covering the brown grass.  The white carpet as soft and tidy,seeing as Germany couldn't stand a mess.  There was a large, dark crib in one corner of the room.  It had a snowflake mobile hanging over the bed and snowflake covered sheets on the mattress.   At the foot of the crib was a large toy chest.  In the corner across from the crib was a small closet.  To the left of the closet was a dresser.  And finally to the left of that was a changing table.  Germany quickly walked to the dresser and pulled out some clothes and a diaper.  He rushed the other to the bathroom and began getting a bubble bath ready.  Russia was sitting on the toilet sniffling as he looked down at the clean tile floor.

"Alright darling.  Let's get jou into ze baz ja?"  Russia nodded as Germany helped him get undressed and into the bubble bath.  He hated seeing the other like this.  It made his heart ache as he watch the sweetest, kindest country he knew be stuck in a cycle of self hate.  He tossed in some toys hoping to have Russia fully slip into his head space and play.  But the country didn't do anything.  Germany frowned, hoping he would snap out of the state he was in.  He gently eased Russia's head up so he could look into those watery purple eyes.

"Hey. don't cry like zat.  Vas ever they it vas all lies. jou are ze most beautifull creature ever." He ticckled the RUssian, earning a smile giggle ad a squirm.  He smiled as he heard it.  After the bath he got Ivan dressed in a diaper, some soft footy pajamas and a paci clipped onto his outfit.  After dinner Russia sat in the living room and played while Ludwig cleaned up the dishes and table from their soup dinner.  AFter play time the two curled up in Ludwig's bed and slept the night away without a thought of the outside world.


End file.
